The Struggle
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: When Walker has a girl who he practically consider' his niece come to him after being stalked, he enlists Trent and Carlos to help. but when Carlos is assigned to watch over her. When some feelings develop, will they be able to find happiness through the struggle and chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Walker had always had things different being half Cherokee and half white. With his many visits to the reservation he had taken a young girl who was half Cherokee and half white like himself under his wings since he was in his thirties. But now she's grown into her late twenties and after not seeing him for five years she comes to him for help after a man had been stalking her for a couple months. But when Walker enlists the help of his close friends Trent Malloy and Carlos Sandoval, feelings develop between young Leotie and Carlos. Will things be able to work out seeing as how she looks at Walker as an uncle? Or will her stalker make things even more difficult? Well there's my summary, I hope you like it. Please review, good or bad... any ideas you think of are more than welcome. I think we'll call this one...The Struggle.

The Struggle Chapter 1

Walker was at his desk reading through some paperwork and sipping on his coffee while Trivette was clicking away at his computer. The door opened and the young woman walked in and went over to Walker's desk and stood before him. He looked up and met eyes with the young woman. She wasn't very tall, she had long dark brown hair darn near down to her waist and big green eyes and was fit enough. She had a nervous smile on her face.

"Hi uncle Cordell."

"Leotie?"

"I know it's been a little while since I've come to see you, but I need your help."

"What's wrong?" He stood up from his chair and walked over to her with a look of concern.

"I'm so scared, I just don't know what to do."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I'm being stalked, it's been going on for almost two months. I've tried hiding and changing my number. I just don't know what to do."

"Have you got a restraining order?"

"Yes last month, but you know that's only going to do so much. Uncle Cordell this man is in love with me and he won't let me go. I had to quit my job and move away from my friends and family. Is there anything you can do for me?"

"Trivette, can you call Trent and Carlos for me. I think I'm going to need their help."

"You got it." Trivette responded.

Trivette had arranged for the four of them to meet up for lunch and go over everything. She had talked to her uncle over the phone a couple of times over the past five years and he had told her about Trent and Carlos and she was excited to finally be meeting them. They had decided on of course meeting at CD's. Trivette, Walker and Leotie all walked in and sat at the a table in the back. CD walked up to them.

"There is no way that is you. But you're supposed to be a little young thing not even out of high school."

"Nope, it's me CD. I'm all grown up now."

"Well I'll be darn, you sure have grown to be a beautiful young woman. How you doing honey?"

"I'm doing okay, I mean except for the reason I'm here."

"Well what's going on darling?" CD looked at her with concern.

"I'm being stalked by one of the parents of my students. Well...ex-students."

Walker gave her a serious look. "You aren't teaching on the reservation anymore?"

"No uncle, I had to quit. He was coming to the school everyday. That was one thing, but it was when he came to my home that I had to leave. He's ruining my life uncle Cordell. He says he loves me, he won't leave me alone. I just don't know what to do. I want this all to end."

She was nearly in tears when the doors to the bar and grill opened and she saw the two men walk in. One was a lean fit guy with blonde hair and rugged good looks while the other one kind of caught her attention. He was tall, dark, and well handsome. He had shorter dark brown hair and was of the Hispanic nature. She figured that had to be Carlos and Trent. They both walked over to the table.

Carlos sat next to her and she took in his scent. He smelled what only she could call manly. He smelled so damn good. It amazed her that she was going through all of this mess that she could even think these thoughts about another man...especially a man who was friends with her surrogate uncle. They all talked and covered all the bases on everything that was going on.

"Carlos, is there any chance Leotie can stay with you? I'd feel better knowing that someone was watching her."

"Of course, it's no problem. I've got a guest room I can set up for her. She can stay with me as soon as tonight if that works."

"Um, yeah...I'll check out of the motel I'm staying at. Cordell can you come and pick me up?"

"Oh, I've got a very important dinner with Alex and some of the people from the H.O.P.E center."

"I'll come pick you up if that's okay?" Carlos interjected.

Leotie couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah, I'm staying at the lighthouse inn. I just have to pack a couple of bags. Come and grab me whenever, my room is 201 in case I'm still in there. Otherwise I'll just wait in the lobby."

"Okay perfect. I'll go set up that room."

"Thank you Carlos, you are so sweet for doing all of this."

"It's my pleasure Leotie. Walker trusts me to watch you and I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He smiled at her which of course made her melt. He had a gorgeous smile. God she felt like a silly sixteen year old girl who had a crush on like a brother's friend or something like that.

Leotie had arrived at the motel and gathered her items in her room and made sure that she had everything. She brought them to the small intimate lobby and brought her keys to the front desk. The motel was ran by a lady in her fifties and her older teenage daughters who helped. Leotie was sitting in the lobby waiting for Carlos when the girls started chatting it up with her. When she had checked in she had explained to the owner that she didn't want anyone knowing she was staying there.

"So where will you go now?"

"I'm actually going to be staying with a friend of my uncle."

"That's good, I hope everything works out for you."

"Thank you girls, that means a lot to me."

While they were talking Carlos had pulled up by the front and started walking towards the entrance when one of the girls spotted him. "Is that the guy who you are staying with?"

Leotie looked over and saw Carlos. "Yeah, that's him."

"He is so hot, you are so lucky."

Leotie smiled when Carlos walked in. "Hey Leotie, are you all ready to go?"

"Yes, let me grab my bags." She looked back at the girls. "Bye girls."

"Bye." They said in unison.

They had got in Carlos' car and he started making the drive towards his house. When he was driving along he looked over and noticed Leotie had a sad look on her face. She was staring out of the window blankly. He put his hand on her shoulder and she shuttered for a second before looking at him and faking a smile.

"I know you would want nothing more than your uncle watching you and protecting you, but I assure you I won't let anything happen to you. Plus, this guy may already know about Walker and maybe it's best you stay with someone he doesn't know or haven't heard of."

"Oh no Carlos, it's not that. I feel a lot better knowing that you're keeping me safe. I just hate living in fear. Like something bad could happen any second. He could be following us right now. I just don't know and I hate it."

"Hey I know you're upset. But I promise we will all do everything in our power to make sure this gets resolved."

"Thank you Carlos, that means a lot to me." She placed her hand on his and smiled at him. Carlos couldn't help but enjoy the touch of her hand of his. He even thought he felt his heart flutter. He felt silly for a second. He couldn't deny that Leotie was very attractive, but he imagined that Walker wouldn't like it much if he pursued his niece in any way. He smiled back at her and they arrived at his house.

 **Well I think I'm gonna find that to be a stopping point. Thanks everyone for reading. Let me know what you think. Any pointers or small ideas are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who took the time to read my story. Ckorkows, thank you for the review. I've heavily weighed in and I think I'm going to put this story in a great direction. Again, feel free to review if you choose, let me know how I'm doing?**

The Struggle Chapter 2

Leotie jumped in a sitting up position breathing very heavily. She looked around and it took her a second to remember where she was. She was relieved that she had only had a nightmare and was safely at Carlos' place. She got up and opened the door and found her way to the kitchen. She took a little bit but managed to find the glasses. She opened the fridge eternally grateful to see milk in the fridge. There was something about milk that calmed her nerves ever since she was a little girl. She grabbed the jug and poured a glass. She took in a big drink finding herself in a different place for just a moment. She set the glass down and suddenly the noise of someone else entering the kitchen startled her. She turned around expecting to see none other than Brad Turner. The man who had been haunting for months. Her heart stopped but she was relieved to see Carlos standing there. He was wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. She put her hand to her chest and leaned back on the counter.

"I'm sorry Leotie, I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard some noise in the kitchen and I was making sure you were okay."

"I am now, thanks. I just needed something to drink."

"Oh, well that's okay I'll let you to it. Goodnight."

"Carlos?"

He turned back around. "Yeah?"

"I wish I could make the nightmares stop you know? I just want to move on with my life and be happy again. I can't even find peace when I sleep. I just want this to end."

"I know, but don't worry. With Trent on the case everything will work out just fine. He's looking into finding this guy and we're going to stop him."

"I sure hope so." She finished her glass of milk. "I guess I better try and get some sleep. Goodnight Carlos." She glided her hand across his shoulder gently. He stood there alone for a second. It truly angered him, men like this who think they could scare woman and treat them like objects.

It was the next morning when Leotie gathered a clean pair of clothes and got in the shower. She was relieved to get some sleep after talking with Carlos. She got dressed after taking her shower and came down the stairs when she saw Carlos walking back in the house with the paper.

"Good morning, I made some coffee if you're interested?"

"More than you know, thank you so much." She smiled at him. "So are you off to work?"

"Well actually I do have a case I'm kind of working on, so I'm going to take you over to Thunder Karate and Trent will be there to keep an eye on you. Plus, if you wanted he needed someone to answer phones and if you wanted to can do that to make some money. I'm sure you must be going stir crazy having quit your job and all."

"Oh my god have I? Thank you so much. I'm not one to just sit around. I can get pretty bored easily. That's why I loved teaching. Kids kept me going all day long. I loved every minute of it."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, it's not your fault. Plus, you said so yourself that everything was going to be okay right? I just have to stay positive. What's a few weeks or months if it means getting my life back." She smiled at him. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug of coffee.

Carlos and Leotie pulled up to the karate studio where Trent was waiting. His brother Tommy was leading the class when Trent came up to Carlos and Leotie. He was smiling a big smile. He was glad to see that Leotie was doing well so far. She smiled back at him while Carlos and Trent shook hands.

"Well I better get back to the station. I'm pretty close to cracking this case. I told her about the answering of phones. That way your mom can be more help at the church."

"That's great Carlos, thank you. I'll see you later okay?"

"Leotie, I'll by later to pick you up okay?"

"Thanks Carlos."

A few hours later had gone by and things were going great at the karate studio. She was surprised how many called for advice or help or looking into karate lessons. She was actually starting to get curious about taking karate lessons herself. Maybe if she had the skills to defend herself Brad would leave her alone. She was finishing up a phone call when Trent approached her.

"How are things going up here?"

"Busy, but it's been pretty nice. Keeping my mind off of things."

"That's good, what time was Carlos coming to pick you up?"

"I think he said around six. Actually I was thinking about cooking dinner tomorrow night and would love for you to come. It was going to be a surprise more so for Carlos for allowing me into his home. I already called my uncle and Trivette, Alex, and CD are all coming along too. Just make sure if you're bringing any of your family to let me know ahead so I know for sure how much to cook okay?"

"That would be great, I would love to come. I think only Tommy will be able to come. My mom is teaching Sunday school and my little sister goes. So count two more in."

"Great, that would be so helpful."

"Do you need me to go with you for dinner supplies? That way we can keep it a surprise for Carlos."

"Actually that would be great. Thank you so much. I think I'm coming here tomorrow as well."

"Okay, we can run away for a little while and I'll make sure to bring you back to Carlos' in time."

"Oh actually CD is letting me use his kitchen. Plus he volunteered to make his chili. Can we aim to get there by maybe three? That'll give me plenty of time to cook things up?"

"So what are you making?"

"Well I definitely have to make fry bread, but that's for dessert. I'm gonna make a little bit everything. One of the elder's on the reservation taught me how to cook. I took a liking to it. Really I want to thank all of you. Just being around all you guys and feeling like a family has made me miss my uncle even more."

"Well we all are like a family and we keep everyone safe."

Trent was walking Leotie to the front to wait for Carlos when her cell phone rang. She had got a new phone number a couple of weeks ago and only her uncle Cordell and Carlos had her new number. She looked at the unknown caller and hesitated for a second before answering it.

"Leotie my love, how are you?"

"How did you get this number?" She started to sound scared and Trent looked at her with concern.

"I have my ways Leotie. I've missed you. I want to see you."

"Brad you know that can't happen. Why won't you just leave me alone? Don't you see that I don't love you? You've been ruining my life and I want it back."

"So do you think that going to your uncle Cordell Walker the big bad Texas ranger is going to help you?"

"This had got to stop Brad. I don't ever want to see or hear from you again."

She hung up the phone and started to cry. Trent came closer to her. He placed his hand on her arm and looked at her with great concern. She wiped her tears and looked up at him. She had a look of fear that he recognized all too well when dealing with the victims he helped.

"Are you okay? Was that him?"

"Yes, I don't know how he got this number. I've changed it before and he always manages to get it again and again. He knows that I've been with my uncle. If he doesn't know that you and Carlos are watching me he's bound to figure it out soon. I just don't know how he does it."

At this point Carlos was pulling up to the building when she saw that she was visibly upset and Trent was trying to comfort her. He parked his car in front and walked up to them. She saw Carlos and immediately wrapped her arms around him and started crying. He held onto her tight. Carlos looked at Trent while he held her.

"What's going on Trent?"

"He called her cell phone. Just a couple of minutes ago. He knows she's contacted Walker."

"What?"

Leotie looked up at Carlos. "He's found me again Carlos, I just can't seem to get away from him. What am I going to do?"

"Listen, we'll go back to my place tonight. He might not know where I live yet. Trent will come and stay too okay?"

"Okay..."

"I'm gonna call Walker and let him know what's going on."

"Okay, that's probably a good idea."

Carlos, Leotie and Trent made it back to Carlos'. Trent just opted to stay on the couch so there was someone downstairs. They decided to just order chinese and keep it simple that night. Walker decided to stop by and see if Leotie was okay. At one point Trent and Walker were in the living room talking about recent events when Leotie walked into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. Carlos was grabbing himself a glass of water when he saw her walk in. She turned on the water and grabbed the soap like she was going to start washing the dishes when Carlos stopped her.

"It's okay, I can just do those tomorrow morning."

"Oh no, I can't stand dirty dishes. It's really okay I can do them."

"Can I at least help?"

"Sure, you can dry and I'll wash." She handed him a dry towel.

She started the water to wash the dishes while Walker and Trent continued their conversation in the living room. Leotie was using the sprayer to rinse a bowl when some water sprayed on Carlos.

"Hey, watch it will ya?" He laughed lightly.

She then aimed the sprayer at him and pushed the button for just a split second squirting him in the face. He gave her an evil look like he was going to get her back. He reached over and grabbed it from her and sprayed her back. She squealed a little and got both Walker and Trent' attention. They practically ran into the kitchen when they spotted Carlos now tickling Leotie and her banging her hand on his back. They were bickering back and fourth like a couple of teenagers of course playfully. They noticed Walker and Trent walked in and stopped in the current position they were in. They both gave them a very guilty look.

"Are you two okay in here?" Walker asked.

"Yes uncle sorry, I guess Carlos gets moody when you get him a little wet."

Trent laughed. "He's moody over a lot of things.

"Guys, I'm standing right here." Carlos put his hands on his hips.

"We know." Walker retorted. "Trent are you all good here? I think I'm gonna head back home."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna get to bed."

"I'm getting a dry shirt." Carlos complained.

"Me too." Said Leotie.

Leotie followed Carlos up the stairs to their own rooms to get dry shirts. Trent walked Walker to the door. Walker gave Trent a look that Trent couldn't ignore. Even he was starting to pick up on that look Walker got. Kind of like when he was having a Cherokee moment.

"What is it Walker?"

"I think there might be something going on between Carlos and Leotie."

"Does that bother you? I mean i know she's practically your niece."

"Well it doesn't really bother me, Leotie is a grown woman. But right now she's in a dangerous situation and i just don't want her to get hurt any more than she is. Plus, i would prefer Carlos stay focused and not get distracted."

"Don't worry Walker, I'll keep an eye on him. But I'm sure Carlos wouldn't let any feelings get in the way of making sure she's safe."

"...yeah, you're probably right. I guess I'm just being a little over protective."

"Hey that's understandable."

"...Well I guess I better get going. Ill call you in the morning and check on you guys."

"Okay, night Walker."

"Goodnight Trent."

 **Okay I think that's a good stopping point. Tune in for more folks. Hoping to get an update sometime in the next week or so. Thanks everyone for reading.**


End file.
